True Love
by Ectofeature
Summary: Shinnosuke asiste a una convención de anime, cuando ve un rostro familiar. / ¿Secuela de LoveFool? / ShinnosukeXKazama, R-18.


Shinnosuke caminaba por la convención anime de su ciudad, de la mano de una pequeña pelirroja de cabellos rizados, vestida de Moepi la bruja.  
>- Hermanito ahora quiero ir a las tiendas. -Soltó Himawari, moviendo su varita.<br>- Acabamos de volver de ahí, Hima. -Se quejó él, casi arrastrando a su hermana. -¿No te apetece ir al escenario?  
>- ¡No! ¡Quiero volver a las tiendas! ¡A las tiendas! -Pataleó la niña, haciendo que la paciencia de su hermano comenzase a desaparecer.<br>- ¡Basta! Si no paras te llevare con mamá.  
>- Pues vale. Prefiero estar con ella. Jum.<br>Y dicho esto, pusieron camino a una cafetería de la zona central, donde Misae había parado a descansar y tomar un café con una antigua conocida, escritora de mangas.

Después de que algunas chicas le pidieran fotos a su hermanita, llegaron a la mesa de la señora Nohara  
>- Misae aquí esta tu hija. -Dijo Shin Chan, soltando por fin la mano de la pequeña lapa que era Hima.<br>- Pero bueno. ¿A dónde vas tú sólo? -Preguntó ella, mientras la pelirroja daba un bocado a una de las pastitas que Misae se había pedido.  
>- Voy a ver si veo a Kazama por ahí. -Contestó el moreno dispuesto a volver a emprender su camino. Pero Himawari lo detuvo.<br>- ¡Pft! Pero si te mando un mensaje diciendo que no vendría. -Comentó con la boca llena.  
>- ... ¿Has estado mirando los mensajes que me envio con mis amigos?<br>La chica se quedó unos momentos callada antes de responder.  
>- No... No todos... -Soltó apartando la mirada. -Sólo los de Kazama.<br>- ¡MAMAAAAA!  
>- ¡BUENO, ES TU CULPA POR DEJARLO EN LA MESA DEL SALÓN!<br>- Basta, basta. Dejad las peleas para otro momento. -Misae se levantó, y empujó levemente a su hijo, que ya era más alto que ella. -Tu a buscar a Kazama, Hima y yo iremos a dar una vueltecita y luego te buscamos, ¿vale?  
>- ...Vale. -Asintió poniendo morritos. -Pero esto no se ha acabado, ¿te enteras, Hima?<br>- Bla bla bla. -Dijo ella, sacándole la lengua. Shinnosuke entrecerró los ojos, y le devolvió el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

Pero era cierto, Kazama le había dicho que no pensaba a ir a ese tipo de sitios para gente rara. Sin embargo, Shinnosuke conocía perfectamente a su novio, y sabía que si le había dicho es porque pensaba asistir vestido de algo vergonzoso.  
>Además, Kazama no se iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarse una foto con la que alguna vez fue la actriz de la brujita Mari-Chan, que había confirmado su asistencia.<br>El hecho de que ayer hubiese encontrado un disfraz de Moepi en su armario lo confirmaba todo.  
>Asi que ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a un chico con cara de niña, bajito y vestido de la brujita. Conociendo a Kazama, probablemente se lo habría currado de tal forma que parecería una chica de veras. Pero Shinnosuke lo reconocería perfectamente.<br>Después de dar un par de vueltas por debajo del escenario, decidió volver a las tiendas donde más gente se apegotonaba.  
>- Iiih... ¿Dónde se habrá metido...? -Susurró el moreno, pasandose una mano por el pelo. Y como si eso lo hubiese invocado, de posó la mirada en alguien, vestido de la famosa brujita que le daba la espalda, mirando una tienda específicamente con temática de magical girl.<br>- Wooo, woo... -Asintió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Antes de llegar al lado del que parecía ser Kazama, con intención de soplarle la oreja, un par de chicas se le adelantaron.  
>- Ah, perdona. ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto contigo? -Preguntó una de ellas.<br>- Por supuesto. -La evidente voz de Kazama hizo que el moreno no pudiese evitar soltar una sonrisita. -¿Pero quién saca la foto? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, con varita en mano.  
>La muchacha miró alrededor, hasta clavar su mirada en Shin-Chan.<br>- ¿Puedes echar la foto?  
>En ese momento, fue cuando su queridisimo Toru se giró, y puso una de esas caras de sorpresamiedo/vergüenza que tantísimo le gustaban.  
>- ...Claro. -Sonrió de lado.<p>

Las dos chicas se fueron con una risita, e instantáneamente el chico disfrazado intentó escaparse. Pero Shinnosuke lo agarró de la muñeca.  
>- Oye espera.<br>- ¿E-eh...? -El más bajito procuró no girarse. -¿Qué quieres?  
>- Bueno me preguntaba si podía sacarme una foto contigo. Para darle envidia a mi novio, ¿sabes? Le encaaaaanta Moepi. -Sonrió ampliamente en espera de una reacción.<br>- ¡Eso no es verdad! -Se quejó, dándose la vuelta, ofendido. Acto seguido se cubrió la boca avergonzado.  
>- ¿Eeeh? ¿El qué? -Preguntó, levantando las cejas.<br>- No, no... N-nada...  
>- Woo, woooo. -Asintió el. -¿Sabes? Tu cara me suena un poco. ¿No nos conocemos?<br>- No... no lo creo. Tengo algo de prisa, asi que no va a poder ser lo de la foto, eh.  
>Antes de que se marchase, Shinnosuke se situó a su derecha y suavemente le sopló en la oreja, provocando su ya conocida reacción.<br>Entre el escalofrio, y el gemido que soltó llamó la atención de una o dos personas.  
>- ¡SHINNOSUKE! -Gritó el chico enfadado. -¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE..?! ... Queee... -El moreno empezó a reír, con una mano en la nuca. -¡DEJA DE REIRTE IDIOTA!<p>

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto de baño masculino, mientras que Kazama se ajustaba la peluca, Shinnosuke aprovechó para picarle un poco, sentado en el lavabo.  
>- Oye, oye. ¿Porqué me dijiste que no venías?<br>- Porque cambié de opinión. -Soltó sin nisiquiera mirarlo.  
>- Claro, claro. -Asintió el moreno, divertido. -¿Sabes? Estás muy guapo. Pareces una chica.<br>El más bajito se sonrojó un poco, pero levantó la cabeza con orgullo.  
>- Ha. Por supuesto. Que sepas que muchos chicos han intentado ligar conmigo. -Declaró con la cabeza bien alta.<br>- Wooo, woooo. Asi que muchos chicos. -Shinnosuke se bajó del lavabo para encarar a su novio.  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?<br>- Pues estás más guapo sin peluca que lo sepas. -Y dicho esto, con cuidado le quito el pelo naranja de la cabeza que tanto le estaba costando ponerse de forma perfecta.  
>- ¡Oye, Shinnosuke! Devuelve- Mph.<br>Antes de alcanzarla, el moreno lo agarró por la cadera juntando sus labios suavemente en un beso, al que Kazama respondió abriendo su boca, más que por costumbre de los prontos de su novio que por otra cosa.  
>- No tienes que quitarme la peluca para darme un beso. -Rio, un poco con las manos detrás de la nuca del más alto.<br>- ¿Eeh? Pero es que quiero besarte a ti, no a Moepi. -Sonrió de lado, haciendo enrojecer al chico de forma adorable.  
>Shin-Chan volvió a besar los labios de Kazama, esta vez de forma un poco más erótica, lo que hizo soltar a su novio uno de esos ruiditos placenteros tan graciosos.<br>Después de esto empezó a descender con besos por su pálido cuello, sacando más de esos gemiditos por parte del más bajito.  
>- S-Shinnosuke... -Soltó de pronto entre suspiros. -Espera... N-No quiero...<br>- ¿Eh? ¿No quieres hacerlo? -Preguntó sorprendido, parando de pronto. Kazama negó con la cabeza.  
>- No es eso. Lo que no quiero es mancharme el vestido. Es muy caro, ¿sabes? Viene de la colección oficial q-<br>De nuevo fue interrumpido por un beso, que este simplemente pretendía hacerlo callar.  
>- Eso tiene solución... -Susurró Shinnosuke, en el oído del chico, dándole un escalofrio.<br>- ¿Me puedes explicar porque siempre acabamos haciendo "esto" en un baño? -Preguntó Kazama, mientras el moreno le bajaba la cremallera, y refiriéndose a una noche en un bar, concretamente, el cumpleaños del más alto.  
>- No se. A lo mejor tienes algún tipo de fetiche raro. -Sonrió, levantandole el vestido rosita, y poniendolo al lado de la peluca.<br>- Cómo si fuese yo el que ha empeza-aaah... -No pudo seguir la absurda discursión, porque la lengua de Shinnosuke empezó a recorrer su cuello, posando una mano en sus partes bajas.  
>- Ejeee... -Rió un poco el moreno. Kazama lo miró mal con un ojo cerrado.<br>- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?  
>- Pues que no se como podían confundirte con una chica. -Sonrió ampliamente.<br>- Cállate y sigue. -Frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada.  
>- Iiih, iiih. -Asintió aún con esa sonrisa estupida en su rostro. -Por cierto. ¿Calzoncillos de Moepi? ¿En serio?<br>- He dicho que te calles.

En poco tiempo la conversación de los calzoncillos fue historia, porque Shinnosuke no tardó en deshacerse de ellos. Al igual que de su ropa inferior.  
>Justo antes de comenzar a darle al tema, alguien intentó abrir la puerta, que tenía el pestillo echado.<br>- OCUPADO. -Gritaron a la vez los chicos, volviendo a la tarea de besarse, mientras Kazama apoyaba la espalda en la pared.  
>Entre suspiros, Shinnosuke se preparó para insertar su miembro dentro del más bajito. Siguió dándole lametones, y besos por el cuello hasta que le agarró con fuerza por la camiseta.<br>- HAZLO YA. -Se quejó con la cara como un tomate. Shinnosuke soltó una risita, entre jadeos y lentamente se introdujo en su interior, haciendo soltar grititos entre excitantes y graciosos a su novio. Cuando estuvo dentro, notó el agarre del chico hacerse más fuerte, mientras intentaba hablar, ahogando un grito.  
>- M-mueve... -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios además de suspiros y gemidos. A Shinnosuke le hubiera gustado responder con algo gracioso e ingenioso. Pero no se le ocurrió, asi que decidió obedecerle.<br>Pero mientras empezaba las embestidas, se le ocurrió una gran idea, lo que le hizo sonreír casi siniestramente. Lentamente acercó su boca hasta el oído de Toru, y dejó salir un suave soplido.  
>- Aaaaahh- mmmppph. -Empezó con un grito que no pudo reprimir, pero fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno.<br>Tampoco quería que se enterase el de afuera de todo. Aunque una parte de él si, y ya de paso que fuese uno de esos que habían intentado ligar con su queridisimo Toru.  
>- S-Shinnosuke... -Murmuró como pudo Kazama, intentando no volver a gritar. -V-voy a... ahhh... Sin darse cuenta, había acelerado el ritmo de las embestidas, y ambos estaban a punto de correrse.<br>- Mmmmmh y... y yo... -Fue su única respuesta, antes de que el más bajito soltase otro ruidito de los suyos.  
>Antes de que se diese cuenta, todo había acabado, y estaban los dos con la cara roja como una señal de Stop mirándose directamente a los ojos.<br>- Vas a tener que retocarte el maquillaje. -Sonrió el moreno, apartandole un mechón empapado de sudor de la frente. Kazama sonrió un poco.  
>- Al menos no se ha manchado el vestido...<p>

- Ui uiii uiiii. Jooo. No puedo más. -Lloriqueaba Masao, mirando la puerta del baño mientras saltaba de forma graciosa. Hacía ya quince minutos que un par de voces del interior de forma agresiva le gritaron que estaba ocupado. Y no iba a poder aguantarse más el pis.  
>Bocchan, a su lado lo miraba en silencio. Posó la vista en los cuartos de baño de enfrente que estaban completamente libres, pero aún así no pronunció palabra.<br>De pronto, para alivio de Masao la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Shin Chan acompañado de una chica palida y bajita. No tuvo tiempo de saludarlos, porque entró a toda prisa.  
>- Anda. Masao y Bocchan. -Saludó el moreno, ahora al chico más alto. -¿Qué hacéis por aquí?<br>- Masao tenía que usar el baño.  
>- Wooo, wooo. ¿Y por qué no habéis ido al otro? -El chico alto simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo que los otros dos se mirasen con un suspiro. -En fin. Nosotros nos vamos. Pasadlo bien.<br>- Adios, Shin-Chan y Kazama. -Se despidió el chico, cuando ya se habían girado. Toru se tensó de pronto, causando la risa del moreno.  
>- Tranquilo, hombre. Tampoco es ningún secreto. -Comentó en susurros.<br>- No tiene gracia, Shinnosuke. -Soltó el más bajito, frunciendo el ceño.  
>- Va, va que te compro una figurita de Moepi.<br>- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Curiosamente en lo que quedaba de día ningún chico volvió a acercarse a Kazama. Pero tal vez el hecho de que ahora fuese acompañado por su novio de mirada asesina ayudase un poco.


End file.
